The Dragon Rider's: Mixed Up Situation
by Reposas
Summary: When Iven meets a curious dragoness while going to pick his own as a new rider he makes a decision to pick her even though it may be the biggest mistake he could make. -A section of the story I have been working on for awhile. Thought I would see what people think before I upload the rest and continue the story.
1. Flashbacks

It had been quite a while since I have seen my rider. The pure joy of seeing him again fluttered my heart. Thinking back to the first time they meet she realised all that they had been through was not going to end here. It was a wet rainy thursday evening at the dragon nursery. The hatchlings were told that their was a new rider who was supposed to come see us today and choose one of us but, he probably wouldn't come because of the rain.

It was such a stupid excuse to keep us waiting. The fact that a little rain would stop someone from coming to see the pride of Aris was absolutely ridiculous and even a bit insulting. With that news the little ones scattered back to their typical areas moping. I didn't very much care about the riders. They never paid attention to runts like me. Why should I care at all if I was never even going to be picked. Though what came next was a little unlikely event. Riders never ever came on rainy days so when we heard the scraping of the hinge door we just assumed it was just the usual den cleaner. I expected to hear his voice talking to the "Caretaker," as they were called, so when I heard a mature but still a slightly timid voice it peeked my interest.

Who could it possibly be? The inspector was not due for another week. The Caretaker we knew named Chaleska came in and called us around. I still stayed at my perch on the high rock as always. I could hear clearly enough. "As it turns out younglings the rider rode on horseback all through the day and night to come to you all. He is waiting to come see you all so I expect the best from you all, considering the effort he put to get here." As practiced for this kind of thing the little dragons lined up for inspection. All but me of course. I didn't ever care to show by this point. After the first 27 times I've gone through with it and not even a single glance was given to me. I gave up and just did what I wanted.

The rider walked in and was quite a shock on his looks. Usually it would be big burly men or the dangerous looking ones who showed up. None of this applied to this rider. He was quite a scrawny thing. Not too scrawny just skinny. Not what we expected. "Hello young ones. My name is Iven. I come from the western farming land and applied to the Meras academy. I know I may not seem like much but I trust you will all give me a chance." He walked down the line looking carefully at all the lined dragons. "You all look so incredible, I don't know who I could possibly pick one from all of you." Though the rider didn't look as strong as others he was quite aware of his surroundings. His incredible awareness was how he graduated the academy in the first place. So when he heard a soft snort of annoyance come from another direction to his right he quickly turned his head to look for the source. He spotted a young dragon, smaller than the rest, with sky with slight shading scales, a light yellow underbelly. She was glaring at him with a sense of distaste.

"Well now, who is that shy young one acting all tough and uninterested over there?" Caretaker Chaleska came over to Iven's side and spoke calmly. "The female that has caught your eye is known as Aris. She has been here quite a while, five months if I remember correctly." Iven raised an eyebrow and eyed him curiously. "Really now? That's quite a long time for a housing in this busy city." "Well you see," he paused, "she was quite excited at the prospect of picked when she first got here, but soon after many riders came by and gave not even a glance at her she has become more secluded. Every time after she has just laid in that spot and watched. Though I'm quite surprised you noticed her. I heard about you keen senses through the report but they never said you were this sharp." Iven chuckled and grinned, "It's not that impressive. All I have to do is let myself go and then it kind of comes to me. Anyway do you mind if I have a word with her?" Nodding to the direction of the dragoness. "Well, I suppose you could. Though she is shy, she does have quite a feisty side." The Caretaker said cautiously.

"I'll be fine. How much trouble could one dragoness be?" He said with a smile. As he walked around the rock he found the rocky slope to the top. "I will never understand why they have these huge rocks and structures for the hatchlings and only the stables for the mounts." Iven muttered under his breath. As he climbed up. He found a small plato to sit on near the top. Iven looked over at Aris now in a lower growling position. "Now now, I've climbed all this way up here to see you and your just gonna be all defencive? The least you could do is give me the courtesy to see you." She huffed and laid her head down on the rock. Though she was being stubborn he was more than ready to take the challenge. " You know I think we should go to the crystal room to get a link crystal. That way we can have an actual conversation and not just the stubborn grunts you keep giving me."

Iven got up and walked to the edge of the rock with a slight shake of his head. Turning to the confused dragoness he winked and lend back off the ledge into a free fall. Aris squeaked and rushed to the edge only to see the teen finishing a flip and land into a backwards roll. He looked up at her and gave her a smiling grin. "I knew you cared for me, even if it's just slight curiosity. Aris gave him a glaring look that could only have meant one thing, "show off." Iven only replied with a bigger smile and a beckoning. She backed up a bit, scraped her claws along the rock a few times, and then charged at the ledge leaping with three flaps of her wings and a slight glide the landed next to the teen. Iven laughed giving a slow exaggerated clap. "Impressive, I think we are going to get along just fine, don't you?" As they walking down the corridor the same Caretaker that had first met the soon rider to be staring at them from a door came out from a door that was likely to be the kitchen if the smell of cooking meat was a tell tale sign.


	2. A Rest Stop Gone Wrong

Author's Note: As a few Messages I have been reading have requested I will be uploading bit by bit. Sorry this one is short, I'm editing the other parts. Please note that this Is supposed to be before the first chapter but I thought I would upload that one first to get an idea of what people think. Will be fixing all the orders as I go by. Thanks to all the people who encouraged me to upload more and a very special thanks to the author "Spidermaster" for his amazing story "Call of the Night" that encouraged me to upload mine and maybe one day have a story as great as I feel his is. Thanks.

* * *

They had been flying for 12 hours now over the sea. The lone dragoness Aris and her male human rider Iven. It was very unusual for there to be a rider with a dragon of opposite sex, but alas here they were. "You know eventually you will need to take a rest eventually. Even someone as stubborn as you need to rest sometime." The dragoness just snorted her in reply. "Don't you get huffy with me missy! I'm just looking out for our interest." A low growl was the only response he got. He sighed. "Just because I haven't figured out how to use the Salithin Stone yet doesn't mean I can't understand your reactions. We have been together for over three years now. You know I have learned a thing or two about you over the years." Even though the rider couldn't see her roll her eyes he already knew she was doing it. She turned west a slightly and any inexperienced rider would not have noticed but Iven was surely not new to this. "Whats going on? You see something?"

He pulled out his spy glass and looked around. Spotting a simi-small island he asked, "You finally decided to take a break?" She gave a slight nod in response. They glided over to it and made a few circles around the island. The island was a pretty small one and they only passed a few smaller ones on the way here. There were houses and a dock near the bottom shore that he didn't see before. Suddenly crossbow bolts were being shot at them from the seemingly empty village. "Watch out!" the rider yelled. "Head over to those trees!" His dragon making a sharp incline up. They got far enough away so the crossbow bolts couldn't hit them. "I think we are saf…" Suddenly a chain rope hit Aris, suddenly clamped her wing to her side. They plummeted at an accelerating rate toward the forest below. As they hit the tree line they got hit with several branches and crashed through at least four trees. He saw the ground then before he knew it pain and darkness took him.

About 2 hours later Iven woke up in great pain. He looked over at his dragon sprawled out on the ground; a trail of moved dirt and tree limbs trailing up to her. As he struggled to crawl over to her he heard shouting. He didn't care though. The only thing he cared about was making sure she was ok. As he made it to her he turned around and noticed some big burly men looking into the clearing. Anger, shock, and mild confusion sprawled along their faces. A man stepped up and the others let him by. As far as the rider could tell the man was either a very respected elder or he held a high position of power. He saw some of the men pull out axes while the respected man give him an inquisitive look. He stepped forward and looked at him more intensely. Iven clamped his hands protectively over his dragon's neck. The men gasped at this sudden motion and jumped forward a bit before the bigger man in the front stopped them with holding his hand out. He spoke to them in a language the rider didn't understand and motioned to the pair. The man looked back and gave the two a look of confusion and interest before the rider blacked out from a sharp pain on the side of his head. His last thoughts being that he was so careless to lose his guard and let someone get behind him.


End file.
